Sailor moon Te recuerdo VIII
by princessAlely
Summary: Continuacion de esta historia... Serena


Perdón por no subirlo pero tuve un par de problemillas! jijij

Bueno aquí les dejo la conti!

Capítulo anterior...

La princesa estaba en trance escuchando cada palabra que le decía, en su corazón había una lucha interna.

- Olvídate de Él- (gritando) el salón donde se encontraban se iluminó por completo para después dar paso a la calma.

El Príncipe acercándose a Serena- ¿Te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron para después dar paso a una sonrisa- Oniisan!… estás aquí.- abrazándolo.

En el templo, los guardianes estaban reunidos tratando de ver el plan para rescatar a Serena.

Luna: Chicos, lamento decirles esto ahora. He guardado este secreto durante mucho tiempo porque me lo ha pedido Serenity.

Rei: Luna, quieres decir... Que la Reina te lo ha pedido?

Luna: Si... verán... Serena tiene un hermano.- las miradas de aquellos que se encontraban allí eran de preocupación, sorpresa y dudas...

Setsuna: Pero, que yo sepa nuestra princesa nunca tuvo un hermano. Ella es única hija de los soberanos de la Luna.

Michiru: Si realmente tuviera un hermano, entonces estaría de nuestro lado- tomando un poco de té.

Luna: Chicos, por favor no juzguen a la reina por esa decisión. Verán el Príncipe Sebastian es el hijo mayor de los reyes de la Luna y Serena es la segunda en línea al trono.

Al oír esa confesión todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Hotaru: Eso quiere decír...

Lita: Que realmente...

Yaten: El príncipe es a quien tenemos que proteger.

- De ninguna manera- golpeaba la pared Seiya.

Mina: Luna, no pretendas que dejemos de proteger a Serena por ese insignificante tema.

Haruka: Me niego a proteger al bastardo que se llevo a mi princesa. Serena es la única a quien voy a proteger.- Mirando a Darien quien estaba alejado del grupo y observando hacía fuera.

Luna: Sebastian era el heredero al trono pero por algún motivo empezamos a sospechar cuando empezaba a mirar a Serena con otros ojos.- mirando a los reunidos

Taiki: Quieres decir que...- bajando su cabeza... se enamoró de su hermana.

Los demás hicieron un silencio...

Darien: No voy a permitir- los jóvenes miraron a ese rincón donde se encontraba el principe mirando a la ventana- no voy a permitir que la alejen de mi lado otra vez.

Luna: Verán...- haciendo una pausa- decidimos seguir sus pasos para despejar nuestras sospechas...

...Flashback...

Un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, alto y de cabello plateado. Su figura era la de un caballero, se paseaba por la galeria de aquél palacio majestuoso

Oniisan!...- una joven de tan solo 14 años, no era una niña, era una mujercita con ojos del color del firmamento, cabello rubio cuan trigo.- Oniisan, ah...( agitada)... te pude alcanzar- lanzando una risita. De repente sintió una cálida mano en la mejilla de ésta.

Principe: Mi princesa, mañana es tu cumpleaños n° 15- sonriéndole-

Serena: jaja... asi es... mamá esta muy contenta y papá no deja de hablar con los mandatarios que estarán en la fiesta. Al parecer vendrán nuestros aliados de la tierra.

Principe: Serena, me concederías esta pieza?- su mano extendida y sonriéndole aun más.

Serena: Eh?... pero aca no hay música...-

El joven la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, la abrazó con delicadeza hasta quedar muy cerca del otro. Empezaron a danzar. Sebastian cerró sus ojos y se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

Serena: N...nnii... Niichan!?... parece que escucharás música de verdad, por la forma en la que bailas...- sonrojándose

Principe: Si, la escucho Serena, escucho tus latidos y esa es toda la música que necesito...

Los dos siguieron bailando hasta que escucharon pasos por el corredor...

Guardia: Lo lamento mis señores... pero...- dirigiendo su mirada hacia la princesa- La necesitan en el salón.

Serena asintió y se despidió de su hermano...

Príncipe: Espera...- corriendo hacia Serena- toma.- una rosa blanca.

- Arigato...- y beso su mejilla

En el salón estaba su madre con una mujer con un largo y negro pelo. parecía joven.

Reina: Serena, me alegro que hayas venido. Ella es la princesa Luna, ella será tu consejera a partir de ahora.

Serena: Hola Luna, espero que podrámos ser buenas amigas- acercándose

Luna: Alteza, seremos amigas- sonriente

Serena: Pero... Mamá... ¿porque tengo que tener una consejera? ¿ no es el heredero al trono quien tiene que tener?- mirandola con asombro.

Reina: Así es, pero...- mirándola a la pelinegra- Tenemos un cambio de planes.

Serena: Mamá... niichan!... que le dirás... no, me niego a cargar con ese peso.- unas lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos.

Al ver eso, la mayor se acercó a la niña, se arrodilló- Serena, mi Serena... todo estará bien.

Esa noche, no paraba de pensar en su futuro. No pudo dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantó pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una carta...

" Serena... hoy cumples 15 años... ya eres toda una mujer... tu belleza supera las estrellas y tu sonrisa es un faro que me ilumina . Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, por favor te espero en el baile, esta noche"...

P. Sebastian.

Esa carta se la acercó a su pecho...- Niichan!... soy feliz...

Esa tarde, todo el palacio estaba preparando la fiesta en honor a su princesa.

Luna: Feliz cumpleaños princesa Serena- haciendo una reverencia

Serena: Jajaja..Luna te dije que no me llames así...

Luna: Esta bien Serena. Tenemos que ir a probarte el vestido.

Si...- dijo alegremente...

-

En la noche, todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta. Los mandatarios de cada planeta del sistema solar y las galaxias.  
En el fondo del salón había dos tronos y en ellos estaban sentados los reyes de la Luna.

se hizo silencio-

El rey se paró- Estimados amigos, les doy la bienvenida a este acontecimiento que realmente a mi esposa y a mi nos da mucha felicidad; hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida hija. Por favor tráiganmela...

Todas sus miradas se posaron en aquella joven de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes, su sonrisa dulce. Caminaba hacia el trono.

se detuvo e hizo una reverencia...

Reina: Hija mia... he esperado este momento... - bajando las escaleras en dirección a su hija.- Levantate...

Serena se levantó y le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

Reina: Amigos... ella gobernará con Justicia y corazón puro...- dirigiéndose hacia la multitud.- Por eso- sacando el cristal de plata y levantándolo- Cristal de Plata, aquí está tu nueva guardiana, tu protectora ...

Los súbditos estallaron de alegría. La felicitaban ...

Cansada de tanto protocolo salió hacia el balcón donde podía estar tranquila...  
- Princesa serena- un joven pelinegro se acercaba...  
- Príncipe Endymion- sus manos se posaron a la altura de su pecho...  
- ¿Me ayudará a proteger la Tierra?  
- Claro.- sus ojos destellaban esa noche

El beso fue profundo y lleno de amor...

El caballero se fue dejando a una princesa completamente sola...

Sebastian: Serena... estás hermosa  
Serena: Hermano!...- aventándose a sus brazos- Viniste...  
Sebastian: Serena, escúchame... no puedo aguantar este sentimiento... Serena- levantándole la barbilla - Te amo!- luego pasando a un beso casto..  
Serena: Niichan!...- alejándose- porque?!... Somos hermanos

El joven la agarró de las muñecas- Serena, Te amo desde que eramos niños. Te amo y no puedo contenerme más. Te prometo que nunca te dejare. Nuestros padres querían separarnos pero,- su mirada se tornó oscura- Con el cristal de plata que te dió nuestra madre podrémos levantar nuestro propio reino y viviremos juntos...

Ella se horrorizo al escuchar a su propio hermano esas palabras sin sentido..

Serena: No... perdóname por no corresponderte... yo amo a Endymion.

Sebastian: QUE!... No... no puedes amarlo...- agarrándola- no dejaré que nos separe... Te buscaré! y nos iremos juntos...

-

- Esa es la verdad. Por eso la raptó- terminó una gata con su relato

Los demás estaban sorprendidos.

Darien: Vamos a la Luna a rescatarla. Me niego a perderla.

Rei: Darien, entiende que llegar allá sin Serena es dificil.

Artemis: Pero no imposible.

Amy: Claro, Darien tiene el Cristal dorado, con él podremos ir...

Haruka: No perdamos tiempo...

Todos en ese momento se transformaron inclusive Darien en el Príncipe Endymion...

Endymion sacó el cristal dorado, este emitió una luz dorada que alumbraba la habitación entera.

Endymion: Por favor... por favor... cristal dorado... llévanos hacia donde esta Serena

Una luz imponente apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron... solo quedo una habitación vacía.

...

-¿Que es esto?- Sailor Venus  
- No es posible- Sailor Urano.  
- Acaso es? - Sailor Jupiter  
- Asi es muchachos, es el milenio de plata- un gato blanco

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el Milenio de plata pero estaba en su esplendor, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, no hubiera existido la guerra...

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado! Comentennnnn


End file.
